ArticleTale
|date = February 27, 2019 |website = Youtube |type = Crossover |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Noble Dark |medium = |status = unfinished |creator = Super Isaiah |cocreator = hwebirskont |writer = Super Isaiah |artist = N/A |composer = Super Isaiah |programmer = Super Isaiah |spriter = Super Isaiah}} ArticleTale is an AU based on Article 13 (Now known as Article 17) and its effect on youtubers. In this universe, after the corporations paid a dark magician to create Article 13, every youtuber who had ever uploaded something they didn't own all the rights to was sentenced with 100 years of jail time. Due to the sheer amount of youtubers who had made or reacted to memes, played video games, or had songs in their videos, they couldn't fit all of them in jail. So they did what any logical people would do, and created a barrier to trap them under a mountain. Character Roles The Humans / The CEOs Susan Susan (the owner of youtube) has The Protagonist role. She has the option to help the YouTubers out of their situation, or kill them for profit and power. M.C. Diamond / M.C. The Fallen role is filled by MC Diamond, which is short for Matthew C. Diamond, The owner of defy media. His story is that he pretended he was helping YouTubers, but in the end he Betrayed them. Meet The YouTubers Pewds Our favorite Swedish boy, Pewdiepie, plays the role of The Judge, but ever since Article 13 he hasn't been the same. He's become very lazy, now goes by just "Pewds", and his original interest in memes has manifested into a coping mechanism. His close friend Ken '''does not find his excessive meme-ing to be amusing. Pewds mostly just sits around watching the algorithm, but when '''Susan enters the underground he starts to notice something being off. CinnamonToastKen Cinnamontoastken has The Ambitious role in this AU, but unlike Pewds, Article 13 had the opposite effect on him. Instead of becoming more lazy, he became more active, he went jogging, he practiced his magic, and instead of going by Ken, he now wants people to refer to him as CinnamonToastKen, no matter how much Pewds dislikes having to say that every time. Instead of liking memes more, he now has gotten annoyed of them due to Pewds overuse of them. Jordan Minecraft connoisseur CaptainSparklez plays The Monarch in this AU. In Undertale you have the Boss Monsters, in ArticleTale you have the Minecraft YouTubers. In battle, Jordan wields two diamond swords and uses pixel magic. Igor Gordienko TryHardNinja has The Caretaker role, he used to collaborate with Jordan but they fell apart after Article 13. Tobuscus The lost youtuber, Toby "the algorithm ruined his career" Turner plays The Soulless Angel. Although in real life Tobuscus was not close with defy media, within the story of ArticleTale he was. But toby was killed by M.C without knowing it was him, so when he is revived he still thinks that him and M.C are friends. Tim Tim Little Tim Tim, a recurring character in Tobuscus's videos, has The Empty One role. Although looking cute on the outside, Tim Tim's soulless body will not hesitate to eliminate anyone showing weakness. Just like Flowey, Tobuscus has grown bitter from becoming one of his characters that he has developed a "kill or be killed" philosophy, although he words it as "kill or die." Tim Tim has the ability to save but not to load, or at least not through will. He can only "load" by killing himself. MatPat Matthew Patrick holds The Royal Scientist role and is the one who caused Tobuscus's merch to come to life, he is aware that Tim Tim is alive and full of determination, but he does not know that Toby's consciousness is in there, too. Matpat is also the creator of Grandayy's Robot body. Grandayy The Memelord himself plays The Celebrity role in ArticleTale, his basic design is a noteblock-like version of mettaton, while his EX form is based on Grandayys OC. Dolan Dolan Dark plays The Recluse. After Article 13, Dolan started losing his connection with Grandayy. Both Grandayy and Dolan wanted a robot body, but there was only enough materials for one. Dolan and Grandayy had a meme battle to see who gets it, and Grandayy won. This caused Grandayy to become a lot more prideful. Since then, Dolan mostly just hides out around the ruins. Super Mad Dummy / Mad Dummy Just mad dummy with a blue hat, a very obvious reference to the creator of the AU, Super Isaiah. He is not just mad. He is SUPER mad... no one really knows why. Common Monsters Koretato / Vegetoid This starchy youtuber, sporting a cappy hat, and a body of... potato, replaces Vegetoid. Koretato really wants you to admit your love for princess peach, and if you don't, he'll treat you to his french-fried wrath. Plasmacuno / Whimsum The streamer with the Articuno pfp takes the place of Whimsun. Plasmacuno will just leave the stream if you do anything, but will tell the other monsters about your deed if you donate to him. Twisted / Migosp Twisted from "Twisted Inc" plays the role of Migosp. He's really upset with how the algorithm treated his channel, but showing him that you are trying to help will make him leave you alone. Kibo / Shyren Kibo is the creator of this AU's favorite Undertale AU music artist. He's not really a threat to Susan / The Player, he really just wants to make songs and doesn't want to fight. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Dark